Sebuah Surat
by IzuYume SaitouKanagaki
Summary: Oh ayolah, ia bukanlah pria romantis yang bisa dengan mudah membuat surat cinta. Dan ia juga bukan penggombal ulung yang pandai berkata-kata./"Permintaanku adalah―" Sakura mengambil napas pelan. "―Buat surat cinta untuk diriku."/"Yang pertama―"/fluff? Maybe. DLDR! Drable/


**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, fluff? Maybe, gajeness, typo, drable**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**Summary: Oh ayolah, ia bukanlah pria romantis yang bisa dengan mudah membuat surat cinta. Dan ia juga bukan penggombal ulung yang pandai berkata-kata./"Permintaanku adalah―" Sakura mengambil napas pelan. "―Buat surat cinta untuk diriku."/"Yang pertama―"/fluff? Maybe. DLDR! Drable/**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, saat dirasa hawa dingin akibat hujan deras yang turun saat ini merasuki tubuhnya. Dengan tubuh yang setengah menggigil Sakura berjalan mondar-mandir berkali-kali permata indahnya melirik bangunan yang berada dibelakangnya. Sekolahnya.  
Sudah satu jam lebih Sakura menunggu kedatangan Sasuke―kekasihnya yang sedang rapat Basket dikarenakan pertandingan basket SMA akan diselenggarakan sebentar lagi.

Seandainya saat ini Sakura membawa payung, ia tak akan segan-segan meninggalkan Sasuke. Masalah Sasuke akan bpmarah itu urusan belakangan. Hah, mari kita berandai-andai, seandainya saat ini Sakura membawa payung bisa dipastikan ia telah sampai di rumah saat ini dan menikmati secangkir coklat panas. Membayangkannya membuat Sakura mendesah malas.

"Oi." sebuah suara baritone terdengar dari arah belakang Sakura dan langsung membuatnya menoleh kebelakang. Begitu mendapati sang empunya suara Sakura segera mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sebal.

"Heh, katanya hanya satu jam. Ini sudah lebih dari satu jam, Uchiha." ptotes Sakura setengah merajuk.

"Salah siapa tidak membawa payung." balas Sasuke kalem, lalu memberikan payung berwarna merah terang kepada Sakura.

Menggeram kesalm Sakura segera membuka payungnya dan berjalan duluan meninggalkan Sasuke di belakang.

Sasuke segera berlari kecil kala mata oniksnya melihat bahwa Sakura sudah berjalan duluan meninggalkan dirinya. Sasuke berdecak sebal saat ia sudah sepayung dengan Sakura.

Sasuke menyambar tas Sakura dan berucap, "Kubawa."

"Tak usah bersikap manis, Uchiha. Kau melakukan hal ini karena ingin menembus kesalahanmu, kan?" sindir Sakura pas kena di hatiku dan merebut Tasnya yang sedang digenggam erat oleh Sasuke. Namun, karena Sasuke menggengamnya memakai kekuatan otomatis Sakura yang beretenaga perempuan kalah dan hanya bisa pasrah tasnya dibawakan oleh Sasuke.

Sunyi.

Sepanjang perjalan menuju rumah Sakura sepasang kekasih yang sangat kontras ini hanya terdiam. Sakura yang masih dalam acara ngambeknya dan Sasuke yang terlalu malas membuka obrolan.

Oke, Sasuke tahu bahwa ini kesalahannya karena mebiarkan kekasihnya menunggu selama satu jam lebih terlebih hawa diluar sangatlah dingin dan Sasuke sangatlah khawatir jika Sakura sudah ngambek apalagi jika ia tidak segera mengambil tindakan. Tambah berkepanjangan lah acara merajuknya Sakura.

Bukannya Sakura tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke selalu meliriknya setiap saat dia hanya berpura-pura bersikap apatis pada Sasuke karena Sakura ingin tahu tindakan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

"Sudah tak usah merajuk." ucap Sasuke―berniat untuk membujuk.

"..."

Oke, baru kali ini Uchiha Sasuke didiamkan terlebih oleh kekasihnya. Sekarang ia sangat tahu bagaimana rasanya didiamkan dan mungkin ia akan sebisa mungkin menanggapi siapa pun yang berbicara dengannya―karena selama ini ia jarang menanggapi.

Menghela napas pelan, Sasuke kembali berucap, "Maafkan aku. Aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu."

Sakura yang terhoda dengan tawara yang diberikan oleh Sasuke langsung menatap Sasuke. "Apa pun?" tawar Sakura.

"Yeah." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Permintaanku adalah―" Sakura mengambil napas pelan. "―Buat surat cinta untuk diriku."

"Tapi―"

"Tidak ada tapi. Jaa ne, Sasuke-kun. Kutunggu suratmu malam ini." seru Sakura lalu segera masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Sasuke berdiri dengan payung berwarna merah dibawah derasnya hujan. Ia mendesah frustasi kala tahu apa permintaan Sakura. Oh ayolah, ia bukanlah pria romantis yang bisa dengan mudah membuat surat cinta. Dan ia juga bukan penggombal ulung yang pandai berkata-kata. Ia hanyalah Uchiha Sasuke yang tak pandai berkata-kata.

Well, bisakah kau memenuhi permintaan Sakura, hei, Sasuke?  
.

.

.

Sudah ketiga belas kalinya Haruno Sakura melirik jam dinding pemberian sahabatnya―Ino. Mendesah frustasi Sakura menjambak rambutnya gemas. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul dua belas malam dan kekasihnya tercinta belum menampilkan batang hidungnya sedikitpun.

Sakura beranjak pelan dari meja belajar menuju ranjang kesayangannya. Di atas ranjangnya itu berbagai macam boneka telah menunggunya. Termasuk boneka kesayangannya. Boneka Ikan Hiu yang menurut Sakura mirip Sasuke. Melihat boneka Hiu tersebut membuat Sakura makin ingin menjambak rambut khas Sasuke.

Tuk.

Sakura menoleh pelan ketika mendapati suara aneh terdengar dari arah balkon. Dengan tegesa-gesa Sakura memakai sandal rumahan miliknya dan membuka gorden balkon.

Begitu sampai di balkon Sakura hanya menemukan sebuah batu kerikil. Bingung? Pasti. Siapa sih yang tidak bingung ketika tengah malam begini ada yang melempar batu kerikil.

Sakura mengamati batu kerikil tersebut dasn seketika pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Sasuke. Sakura segera melongok kebawah dan mendapati Sasuke sedang berdiri dengan wajah muram.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura.

"Lama, pake banget." ketus Sasuke sebal. Siapa sih yang tidak sebal jika berdiri terlalu lama di udara terbuka di kerubunin nyamuk pula. Well, orang tampan tak selalu beruntung, Sasuke.

Sakura yang awalnya sudah ber-mood buruk menjadi tambah buruk kala melihat gestur dan ucapan seorang Uchiha bungsu. Sakura hendak berbalik badan ingin memasuki kamarnya yang hangat namun gerakannya terhenti ketika kepalanya terkena lemperan batu kerikil.

"Grr-" Sakura menggeram kesal, "Maumu apa, heh?" ketus Sakura setengah meringis pelan.

"Mauku? Kau memaafkanku."

"Tidak secepat itu, Uchiha." balas Sakura sambil memutar bola matanya.  
Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas, kemudian pandangannya teralih pada pohon mapel yang berdiri kokoh di dekat balkon kamar Sakura. Sepertinya bisa digunakan untuk alat transportasi(?) menuju balkon kamar Sakura.

"Yang pertama―" Sasuke memotong ucapannya dan sukses membuat Sakura memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri.

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat Sasuke melemparkan sebuket bunga berwarna-warni yang langsung ditangkap oleh Sakura. Belum sempat Sakura berucap, Sakura sudah di kejutkan lagi oleh aksi―nekat Sasuke yang memanjat pohon mapel.

Sesampainya di balkon, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang masih keheranan dengan aksi Sasuke. Begitu sadar bahwa Sasuke sudah berada di hadapannya Sakura langsung menmpilkan raut wajah khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Sakura gusar.

"Hn." jeda sementara. "Yang kedua―"

'Chuu~'

Sebelum sempat Sakura berkata-kata Sasuke langsung maju mendekati Sakura dan mengecup pipi ranum Sakura dengan penuh kasih, dan memasukkan secarik surat ke dalam saku celana Sakura.

Detik pertama.

Sakura menganga sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum miring.

Detik kedua.

Sakura mengerjapkan mata sedangkan Sasuke masih setia pada senyumnya.

Detik ketiga.

Sakura sudah dapat meloading perbuatan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai kala mendapati wajah Sakura yang memerah layaknya buah(atau sayur?) kesukaannya.

Sasuke mengelus pipi Sakuraa dan menyelipkan beberapa helai anak rambut Sakura kebelakang telinga dan berucap, "Maafkan aku." setelah itu Sasuke langsung melompat bebas ke bawah dan menapaki tanah dengan selamat.  
Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban kemudian memandang punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh dari rumahnya.

.

Saat Sakura sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dan mengulang kejadian tadi dalam pikirannya. Sakura merasa jika Sasuke menasukkan sesuatu ke dalam Saku celananya segera saja Sakura meraba Saku celananya dan mendapati secarik kertas titipan dari Sasuke.

Membuka surat itu kemudian membacanya. Bola mata Sakura bergerak mengikuti kata-kata yang tertulis di surat tersebut. Dalam keheningan tersebut, hanya suara jarum jam yang berdetik yang menemani suasana kamar Sakura.

Selesai.

Sakura menutup surat pemberian Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah padam serta seulas senyum manis yang terpatri di bibir Sakura kemudian Sakura segera mengambil posisi yang nyaman karena ia harus tidur sekarang juga.

"Dasar. Aku sudah memaafkanmu." gumam Sakura sebelum dirinya memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

_Untuk: Sakura_

_Hn, jujur saja aku tidak pandai berkata-kata jadi jika banyak kata yang aneh , karena beberapa hari yang lalu kau bertanya 'Apaa arti dirimu untukku?' akan aku jawab disini._

_Kau segalanya bagiku. Bagiku, melihat senyummu adalah kewajiban untukku._  
_Hanya kau satu-satunya orang dihatiku. Tiada yang lainnya._

_Well, mungkin aku kesulitan untuk mengapresiasikan perasaanku. Namun,setiap perbuatanku sudah menunjukan perasaanku. Karena aku tak pandai merangkai kata jadi;Maukah kau memaafkanku?_

_Dari: Sasuke._

_._

_._

_._

**TAMAT**_  
_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Halooo semuanya saya balik lagi dengan fict fluff(gagal) hahaha... Oke, akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa jadi seneng buat drable sama cerita yang temanya ringan... Yang fluff gitu._.v, sekarang agak kapok bikin multichapter:P ehtapi, tenang. Fict MCnya masih dilanjutin kok, itu juga kalo masih ada yang nunggu:P**

**Dan, oh yeah. Seharuuuusnya ini di publish tanggal 16 Oktober.-. tapi karena saya gasabar yaudah publish sekarang aja. **

**Oke, semoga dengan fanfict ini perasaanku bisa tersampaikan~~~~~~ #dibekepreadergrgrbanyakomong **

**Oke, last.**

**Reveiw please? No silent-readers:)) thanks.**

**Kamis, 11 Oktober 2012**


End file.
